


Bright Hugs and Sleepy Cuddles

by TooManyFandomsToBeSane



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, HeeJayWonKi watch anime, JAYWON ARE JUST SO CUTE AND CUDDLY, M/M, Side Jakehoon, bungeoppang cameo lmao, its domestic fluff yall, jaywon centric, platonic ship(s), side SunKi, sleepy enha but only like half of them, so many cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28782594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyFandomsToBeSane/pseuds/TooManyFandomsToBeSane
Summary: Jungwon was tired; he wanted a nap and he wanted Jay, so that's exactly what he did. While Jungwon napped, a few copycats found their way to the couch for a cuddle session and anime binge.
Relationships: Park Jongseong | Jay & Yang Jungwon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 110





	Bright Hugs and Sleepy Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SSpian0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSpian0/gifts).



> So uh I get attacked by JayWon's cuteness pretty much daily now (looking at you, SSpian0) and I was extremely bored so I basically wrote this with no planning whatsoever, I just spouted whatever my fluff heart decided it wanted. Enjoy, my lovely Engenes!

Jay was sat on the couch, looking through memes and letters on Weverse, perfectly unbothered.

And then came trouble. Well, if you could call it that. Jay certainly didn’t.

Unannounced, Jungwon walked into the living room and promptly sat on Jay’s lap, situated so that he could hug him, and immediately initiated JayWon Cuddle Time. 

Poor Jay hadn’t even seen the boy walk in.

So startled that he accidentally flung his phone sideways onto the couch, Jay gathered his wits and wrapped an arm around Wonie’s waist, the other petting his head as a greeting. Skinship from Wonie always made him melt.

“That was sudden.”

“It was a long day at work, I need cuddles from my Jay hyungie,” Jungwon said as he snuggled his face further into Jay’s chest. “With minimal complaining.”

“Gotcha. Wanna talk about it or just sit here with me?” He sifted his fingers through his fluffy hair. 

“Wanna lay here.”

Jay smiled (which may or may not have included heart eyes) and complied. Luckily, the TV remote was within arm’s reach, so he decided to watch an anime while his dongsaeng rested. With the volume lowered, of course, as to not bother the tired leader. 

Bored as fuck, Ni-Ki emerged from the bedroom (where he was supposed to be taking a nap with Sunoo). Surveying the situation (read: Jungwon sleeping while hugging Jay, who was, in turn, watching anime), he decided to join Jay in his binge session. 

Taking a seat next to his hyung (gently, as to not wake up the sleepy one), Ni-Ki said, “Heeseung hyung will be home soon. Should I text him to be quiet when he comes in?”

Jay looked at the maknae and answered, “Oh. Yeah, that would be perfect, thanks. Jungwon-ah’s probably been awake since before dawn and working way too hard all day, he deserves a nap.”

“Got it.” Phone already in hand, he made sure to update Heeseung (and ask for takeout as well, which the eldest would probably refuse to buy by himself. There was perfectly good ramen in the kitchen, thank you very much).

Laying his phone on the sofa, Ni-Ki saw his opportunity and decided to lean his head onto Jay’s shoulder. He wasn’t tired (hence why Sunoo was sleeping alone for once), but desired attention, and found that this was satisfactory.

The thing about Jay is that he may look incredibly intimidating, especially on stage or when he’s not smiling, but anyone who knows him knows he is the biggest, most soft sweetheart on the entire planet. Needless to say, he was enjoying every second of his time with the maknaes. 

He softly rubbed Jungwon’s back for a minute, enjoying the way he slept soundly, then sacrificed one of his hands and offered it to Ni-Ki. He gladly accepted.

The episode ended, and the next started. Ni-Ki tapped out the beats to the opening song with his free hand and shifted slightly on Jay’s shoulder. Hyung rested his head on the maknae’s. Life is good.

The front door opened and, true to his word, Heeseung quietly entered the dorm. After setting down his bags and such, he strolled into the living room, took one look at the cuddle session, and decided he wanted in. After all, this hyungie needs lots of love and attention.

Situating himself on Jay’s OTHER side, the only side of Jay that wasn’t already occupied by a member, he pulled his legs onto the couch and curled up into his dongseong’s side, careful not to wake up Jungwon. 

There were no more hands left for Jay to greet Heeseung with (one resided with each of the maknaes), so he lifted his head from where it rested on Ni-Ki’s and gently but quickly kissed the top of Heeseung’s beanie before he could chicken out. His hyung got shy and pushed his face into Jay’s hoodie, but wholeheartedly appreciated the gesture. 

Now, there is a good chance that Sunoo is going to be upset when he finds out half the group had a cuddle session without him. Not just that, but a cuddle session with Jay! Jay hyung! His fancy, adorably soft and benevolent hyung! He might have to pick a fight (lovingly, of course) with Ni-Ki afterward for not waking him up sooner.

And as for Jake and Sunghoon, well, they had already fallen asleep together in the bedroom. They were originally playing Minecraft, but exhaustion easily took over. Dance practice was brutal for the pair today, and the relaxing game might have pushed them a bit over the sleepy edge. Currently with their arms draped across each other, they might be a bit disappointed that they couldn’t join, but they were content with their own peaceful nap.

The four on the couch stayed like this for at least another episode. That is until Jungwon woke up. 

Jay, sensing his consciousness right away, lightly rubbed his back again to remind him of the situation. He retracted his hand from Ni-Ki and took his fingers through Jungwon’s hair, unable to resist spoiling Wonie. 

“Hyung, how long was I asleep?” asked Jungwon, very sleepily, into Jay’s chest. 

“About four-ish episodes, maybe five. We got some company along the way.”

Finally lifting his head, still seated in his hyung’s lap, he saw Heeseung and Ni-Ki gladly using Jay for cuddles.

“Copycats,” he said, and then resumed hugging Jay.

Ni-Ki, remembering something very important to a teen boy, asked, “Hey, Heeseung hyung, you didn’t get takeout, did you?”

Huffing, said hyung answered, “No, Ni-Ki-ah, but I did stop to buy ingredients for bungeoppang. I thought we could have some with dinner tonight since you were the one who asked for food.”

Literally jumping out of his seat, he gave Heeseung a rushed hug and a very excited, “THANK YOU HYUNG” as he ran to the kitchen, eager to make his favorite dish.

“Oh god what did I do,” halfheartedly complained Heeseung, laughing at the youngest’s reaction.

Taking initiative, Jay said, “You got him to cook, that’s what.”

Sunoo chose this moment to walk out of the bedroom, phone in hand, and looking very obviously like he was sleeping less than five minutes ago.

“Hey, I heard Ni-Ki and he wasn’t in my bed, is he okay?”

“Go in the kitchen and see for yourself, Sunoo-yah. He’s very much fine. Excellent, some might say,” smiled Heeseung, who was now sitting cross-legged on the couch.

“Unnngg, y’all are loud, I just woke uppppp.”

“Yah, Wonie, I didn’t start it, blame Ni-Ki!” Jay said this with a kiss to Jungwon’s head.

Sighing and sitting up so that he could see his hyungs properly, Jungwon’s Leader Mode turned on.

“Alright. Someone should make sure Jake hyung and Sunghoon hyung are awake and then we’ll need to make dinner soon. I’m sure Ni-Ki-ah has already started the fish bread, but we need something to accompany that. Sound good?”

The two nodded, adoration apparent in their eyes. Jay found the TV remote and turned off the anime while Heeseung trekked to the bedroom in search of JakeHoon. Jungwon, still sitting in Jay’s lap, cupped his hyung’s face and squished his cheeks. Just because he could. And because annoying Jay was amusing to him.

“Thanks for the cuddles, hyung. I really needed it.”

Freeing his cheeks from Jungwon’s torture, he responded, “Of course. You were a very good cuddle buddy.”

“Hyung you sound so cheesy right now,” he said as he finally stood up, teasing smirk aimed at Jay. 

“Yah, I just let you sleep-cuddle with me for like forever! Respect, man!”

“And you would do it again.”

Dang it, he’s right. Man, he was whipped for Wonie.

“Whatever, let’s go make sure Ni-Ki doesn’t burn down the kitchen, we actually need that to survive.”

“Agreed.”

Jay threw an arm around Jungwon’s shoulders on the way. He could never stray far from him. They pass a groggy Jake and Sunghoon, followed by one Heeseungie, on their way to the kitchen to watch their excited maknae cook (and to supervise. That part was important. We all know how Ni-Ki gets when he’s excited and hyper).

Picking a spot in the kitchen to cheer on Ni-Ki, Jay, true to JayWon nature, draped himself across Jungwon’s back in a hug and perched his chin on his shoulder. Apparently, the whole nap session wasn’t enough skinship for him. Well, to be fair, Jay could spend a whole day with his Wonie and still be attached to his hip by bedtime. 

Leaning into the hug, Jungwon held onto Jay’s arms, which were clasped around his waist. It felt amazing to have someone he could rely on to cuddle or hug his way out of stress.

He will forever love the way that his and Jay’s friendship works.

**Author's Note:**

> JayWon adorable send tweet. Thank you for reading y'all and as always, comments are welcome!


End file.
